K6 Sport
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = DekSport (1989-1996, 1998-2003, 2008-2013) Kanal+ Zelena (1996-1998) Dek::Sport (2003-2008)|headquarters = Zaraberg|sister_channel(s) = K6 K6 Mix K6 Nitro K6 Novela K6 Humor K6 Film K6 Ona K6 Bufet K6 Muzika K6 Glitch|website = www.k6sport.dr}}K6 Sport is Dekanian sports television network owned by Grupa K6. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, basketball, tennis, motorsports, hockey and golf programmings. History K6 Sport '''was launched on 1st January 1989 as '''DekSport '''was owned by '''Dekanska Sportska Televizija. Launch of the channel for sports events. A sister channel, DekSport 2 was launched from 18 November 1990. It closed on 30 March 1995, then relaunched on 1st June 1998. On 1st January 1996, The channel acquired by Grupa Kanal+, DekSport '''is renamed '''Kanal+ Zelena. On 25th April 1998, Grupa Kanal+ sold Kanal+ and the channels to CLT-UFA. who combined it with Echo Zarabergi to create Grupa Echo K6. Kanal+ Zelena is renamed DekSport, the old name is back. On 1st June 1998, DekSport '''announces that three channels are launched. On 28th June 2002, '''DekSport '''and this channels switched to the widescreen. On 7th June 2003, '''DekSport '''channels was closed, '''DekSport '''is renamed stylized as '''Dek::Sport. On 15th September 2008, Dek::Sport '''was rebranded back as '''DekSport. On 1st February 2010, DekSport '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. On 11th November 2013, '''DekSport '''is renamed '''K6 Sport. On 13th July 2015, RTL Group-owner Grupa Echo K6 finished a corporate restructuring that spun-off the group into two new companies: Echo Media and Grupa K6. Former channels On 1st May 1998, DekSport '''announces that three channels are launched in June 1998: * '''DekSport: Broadcasts only all sports events * DekSport 2: Broadcasts only sports events related to motorsports, basketball, football, tennis, golf, rugby, kick-boxing, cyclism, hockey and American football, originally launched in 1990. * DekSport 3: Broadcasts only sports events related to wrestling, mixed martial arts, tennis, hockey, football, American football, motorsports and judo * DekSport 4: Broadcasts only sports events related to golf, hockey, tennis, baseball and football Programmings Football * Premier League * La Liga * Ligue 1 * Serie A * EFL Championship Basketball * Euroleague * EuroBasket * National Basketball Association Tennis * Australian Open * US Open * Roland Garros * Wimbledon Motorsports * MotoGP * V8 Supercars Hockey * National Hockey League Golf * US Open * PGA Tour * Ryder Cup * European Tour Logos DekSport (1989-1990).png|First logo (1989 to 1990) DekSport (1990-1996).png|Second logo (1990 to 1996) Kanal+ Zelena (1996-1998).png|Third logo (1996 to 1998) Kanal+ Zelena (1996-1998, drugi variant).png|Third logo second variant Kanal+ Zelena (1996-1998, horizontalna).png|Third logo third variant DekSport (1998-2003).png|Fourth logo (1998 to 2003) Deksport (2003-2006).png|Fifth logo (2003 to 2008) DekSport (2008-2013).png|Sixth logo (2008 to 2013) DekSport HD (2010-2013).png|HD logo (2010 to 2013) K6 Sport (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2013 to present) K6 Sport HD (2013-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2013 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Grupa K6 Category:Launched in 1989 Category:Dekania Category:Dekaneft Category:Sport television channels Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels